


November Rain

by Elfflame



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She visits her as often as she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drucillas_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drucillas_rain).



She always made sure the grave was well-tended. Even in the rush of training, she always made a point to visit her at least once a week, a red rose and baby's breath in hand. Had it not been so dangerous, she would have stayed for hours, telling her about Buffy and Spike, or how Dawnie was doing in school, or the girls who were coming to them in hope of protection.

She made sure never to mention Kennedy, though. Even she didn't know what exactly the other girl meant to her. One thing she did know--she wasn't Tara.


End file.
